1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual type flat panel display device, and, more particularly, to a dual type flat panel display device with reduced wiring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as devices such as notebook computers, televisions, or the like become lighter and thinner, display devices for these respective devices are also required to be light and thin. According to this requirement, a flat panel type display device, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), has been developed which will substitute for a cathode ray tube (CRT).
Further, with the increasing popularity of mobile phones, the liquid crystal display device, which may be used as a small display device for the mobile phones, is being widely used. Typically, a folder type mobile phone allows a user to confirm display information indicating operation states of the mobile phone. For example, an antenna icon (indicating the intensity of received electric field), a current time, a coverage deviation state, a battery indicator state, a various functions setting state, or the like, may be displayed only when the folder of the folder type mobile phone is opened.
Therefore, in the conventional folder type mobile phones, there is an inconvenience in that the liquid crystal display device for the mobile phone only allows operation state information to be confirmed after the folder of the mobile phone is opened.
Accordingly, a dual folder type mobile phone has been developed. It comprises both an internal window and an external window, enabling display information to be easily confirmed in the state where a folder of the phone is closed.
Thus, a dual type LCD display device with a dual LCD panel has been widely adopted as display windows for the dual folder type mobile phone.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a configuration driving a conventional dual type LCD panel, and FIG. 2A is a plan view illustrating a wiring status of the conventional dual type LCD display device.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional dual type LCD display device includes an LCD gate driver 30 and an LCD data driver 40. The LCD gate driver 30 comprises a first LCD gate driver 31 and a second LCD gate driver 32 to drive a first LCD panel 100 and a second LCD panel 200, respectively. The data driver 40 comprises a first LCD data driver 41 and a second LCD data driver 42 corresponding to the first LCD panel 100 and the second LCD panel 200, respectively.
In order to drive the LCD gate driver 30, a voltage from a control unit 10 is applied to a driving voltage generating unit 20, and a voltage signal from the driving voltage generating unit 20 is applied to the LCD gate driver 30. At the same time, a gate driving voltage is received from the control unit 10, and thus a gate signal is applied to scan lines.
At this time, in order to drive the first LCD panel 100, the first LCD gate driver 31 maintains a Von state while the second LCD gate driver 32 maintains a Voff state. In this case the control unit 10 applies a data signal only to the first LCD data driver 41 to drive the first LCD panel 100.
Similarly, in order to drive the second LCD panel 200, the driving voltage generating unit 20 allows a gate driving voltage of the first LCD gate driver 31 to be maintained in a Voff state, and a gate driving voltage of the second LCD gate driver 32 to be maintained in a Von state. A data signal is applied only to the second LCD data driver 42 in the LCD data driver 40 to drive the second LCD 200.
Conventionally, if the LCD gate and data drivers 30 and 40 comprise the second LCD gate driver 32, it is not necessary for the dual type LCD panel to also comprise the second LCD data driver 42. Similarly, if the LCD gate and data drivers 30 and 40 comprise the second LCD data driver 42, it is not necessary for the dual type LCD panel to also comprise the LCD gate driver 32. That is, the LCD gate and data drivers 30 and 40 may comprise only one of the second LCD gate driver 32 and the second LCD data driver 42.
However, the conventional art has a disadvantage in that, since a need exists for wirings LSn+1 through LS2n and LDn+1 through LD2n extending from the second LCD gate driver 32 and the second LCD data driver 42, respectively, to the second LCD panel 200, as well as wirings LS1 through LSn and LD1 through LDn extending from the first LCD gate driver 31 and the first LCD data driver 41, respectively, to the first LCD panel 100,as shown in FIG. 2, there exists a margin, namely, a dead space where the wiring for the second LCD panel 200 is disposed, which increases the size of the dual type LCD display device.
Further, there is a problem in that, since the second LCD gate driver 32 and/or the second LCD data driver 42 are necessary in the conventional art, the manufacturing cost increases.
Korean Laid-Open Patent Nos. 2001-974 and 2003-37126 describe a folder type mobile phone with a dual LCD panel. In these references, a dual type LCD composed of first and second LCDs is used for internal and external windows of the mobile phone, and comprises one LCD driving unit or two driving units for driving the first and second LCDs.
In this case, however, there still is a problem in that, since the control of the first and second LCDs is performed by an LCD driving unit, there is a dead space where the wiring from the LCD driving unit to the second LCD is disposed.